<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Oblivious, But I Love You... by Hulk_Stanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771885">You're Oblivious, But I Love You...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner'>Hulk_Stanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers RP Based Fics... [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruce is fucking oblivious, Bruce needs to not have so many esteem issues..., Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Do not copy to another site!, He plays matchmaker, M/M, Omega Bruce, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, clint is so done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is oblivious, Tony is flirting, and Clint just wants his friends to hurry up and fuck already...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers RP Based Fics... [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/987219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Oblivious, But I Love You...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this actually takes place just before the previous one in this series with Clint and Sabertooth but cuz I'm me I'm posting it after lol cuz that's just how I roll... This is also set in an Omegaverse where most of the characters are teenagers and attend Xavier's school for the gifted. Basically all of them that have powers go there. Bruce had his accident ealier in life and attends to learn control over his transformations. Rather than actually hating the Hulk, he more finds him a bit inconvenient than anything... Tony basically trolls in whenever he feels like it to see Bruce and the others cuz he just does what he wants lol. Bruce is 15 in this and Tony is 16 so, I'm tagging for underaged just in case even though it's Omegaverse. Also. Not all of the Omega's can actually self lubricate in this verse, mostly just the Demons or random other species so Bruce actually couldn't before his accident but apparently he decided he wanted to as I writing it lol so I just went "what the Hell?" And let him do what he wants lol. Clint is some kind of weird Succubus thing on this for some reason lol. He did it himself. I just. Stopped even trying to control any of these guys in RP anymore lol. They do what they want. And fir anyone who's curious, the Hulk is DEFINITELY Alpha lol but that is sooo not going to stop Tony from eventually putting Hulk's dick in his ass lol.</p>
<p>I don't own anything, I just like to play with them occasionally lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God, you are so oblivious Banner..." Clint said, as he lounged next to his roommate in their room while Tony was in the bathroom. "Huh?" Bruce asked, confused. "What am I oblivious about exactly? The fact that you are a giant pain in the ass? Cause I knew that already..." Bruce said, with a slight smirk. Clint snorted and chucked a piece of popcorn at him, hitting him in the side of the head. "He's flirting with you." The succubus told his best friend with a roll of eyes. Gods! But for a literal genius Bruce could be kinda dense sometimes...</p>
<p>"What? He? He who?" The sciencey little Omega asked, now even more confused. He was fairly certain that no one had been flirting with him... Partly because they were all too scared of the Hulk showing up to actually come anywhere near him, with the exceptions of Nat, Clint and Loki... "Oh my god. Are you really this dense?" Clint asked, flicking another it of popcorn at Bruce's shoulder. "Yknow, for a genius you are really dumb sometimes..." The Archer told him, and Bruce rolled his eyes at him. "You're a real boost to the ego Clint, you know that?" He told him in a dry tone, although he was fighting hard not to smile fondly at the blunt ridiculous idiot he called a best friend.</p>
<p>"Tony." Clint said, shortly. "What? What about him?" Bruce asked, as he stole a handful of Clint's popcorn. Clint groaned in the most exasperated tone known to man. "Tony. Is flirting with you. Has been flirting with you for like. The past 2 years now and I honestly thought, probably like him, that your oblivious dumb ass woulda actually figured it out by now, but apparently we're giving you too much credit for having that big brain of yours, and at first it was just kinda cute but now it's just getting ridiculous and my "watch Bruce be an adorable oblious idiot" quota has met it's mark so." Bruce just blinked at his friend once he stopped talking.</p>
<p>"Uh. What? Tony... Flirting? No... He's not flirting, that's just... Tony's always been kinda touchy feely, y'know...?" Bruce said, not quite ready to believe it because. Tony. Flirting with 'him', was just ridiculous. Bruce was nothing special... Sure, he was a little smarter than most of the other kids, but so was Tony and Bruce was nowhere near to what he might consider good looking... He didn't think he was ugly, by any means, just plain. Not really very noticeable, which to be honest suited him fine, since he was an introvert. He was scrawny and small, and what people might call bookish, or just plain nerdy, and his plain brown hair was honestly a disaster... He pretry much constantly looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, even after he'd just washed it... So yeah... Nothing real special about him.</p>
<p>Tony was a freaking god, and a genius, and he was outgoing and charismatic, charming and funny and generally good with people, and everybody loved him. Tony could have literally anyone he wanted, and Bruce didn't think he would ever go for someone like him... He was just... Bruce. Except when he wasn't, and that was a whole issue... Tony may like the Other Guy well enough, but Bruce doubted he actually wanted to be in a relationship with him... Particularly since the Hulk apparently had notoriously bad timing and always showed up right whenever Bruce least wanted him to... Hell. He wasn't even sure yet what triggered it, besides anger, or fear... He highly doubted that Tony would want to be in a relationship with someone who was entirely likely to accidentally turn into a giant green rage monster right when they wanted to have sex... Oh, but damn Clint. Damn him straight to Hell, because now Bruce was actually thinking about sex with Tony, and it was making his insides go all warm and squirmy, and dammit! This line of thinking was not helping at all.</p>
<p>Clint let Bruce have his internal freak out crisis for a moment, before saying; "Not to anyone else." "What?" Bruce asked, confused again. "He doesn't get all touchy feely with anyone else... It's just you. Actually, I dunno if you noticed, but he doesn't like many people touching him besides you... I mean. Obviously me and Loki and people he's actually close to are fine but, even then, he still doesn't touch us much. I swear it, it's just you Big Guy." Clint told him, and Bruce blinked at that for a second before realising that, actually, Clint was right...</p>
<p>Tony never let many people touch him, or allowed it often, but Bruce had just become so used to the easy, casual way in which Tony would sling an arm over his shoulder, or drape himself over his back, or plant his feet in his lap or lean on his side whenever he was around that Bruce supposed he'd just come to think of it as perfectly normal Tony behaviour... "I... Ah..." Bruce didn't end up having to think of an appropriate response to that, as Tony chose that moment to reappear back out of the bathroom, and now Bruce flushed when the other genius plopped down beside him on the couch and promptly draped himself over Bruce's back as he asked with his usual charming grin; "What are we talking about?"</p>
<p>Shit! Bruce squirmed a bit as Tony leaned over to steal a few pieces of his pilfered popcorn, and now that Clint had put the thought in his head, he couldn't help noticing the way that Tony smelt, all oil and engine grease, and faintly metalic and like the Sandalwood scented soap that he used, and constantly kept giving Bruce to use with the insistence that he needed to use actual proper soap, rather than the cheap shitty stuff that Bruce usually brought for himself... And, oh god! That suddenly made so much more sense now, if Clint was correct, because Bruce realised then that the reason he had actually started using it was because it smelled like Tony...</p>
<p>He was hyperaware of the way Tony felt pressed up against his back, and draping his arms over him in essentially a loose hug, and Bruce closed his eyes, counted very slowly backwards from ten in Hindi, took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then it out before finally opening his eyes again and looking up at Tony. "Are you flirting with me?" Tony paused, halfway through stealing some more if Bruce's popcorn and Bruce swallowed heavily as his expression seemed to go from surprised to hopeful to confused and then back to something resembling quietly amused. "Bruce... I have been flirting with you for two goddamned years now..." The Engineer told him. "I just can't believe it took you this long to figure it out..." "Uh..." Bruce said, flushing awkwardly and ducking his head.</p>
<p>"He didn't." Clint said, chucking another bit of popcorn at him. "I got sick of him being an oblivious idiot." The Archer told him, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet. "And now that he knows, would you two quit bein' fucking ridiculous and just fuck already so I can stop wanting to bash both your heads together all the time?" Clint said, before grabbing his popcorn and walking out the door, closing it firmly behind him.</p>
<p>Bruce just blinked in embarrassed awkwardness now that Clint had left him alone with Tony, who was looking at him with an expression that reminded Bruce of a wolf about to pounce and devour a helpless, fear stricken lamb... While he was obviously no lamb, he was certainly no wolf either, and Bruce squeaked in a bit of surprise when Tony suddenly leaned in and kissed him, forcefully.</p>
<p>Bruce froze for all of a second, before just melting under Tony's lips, and when the older male nipped him and sought entrance to his mouth Bruce immediately gave it a low, soft moan sounding in his throat as Tony claimed his mouth like he did everything else in his life. Hard, and fast, leaving no room to breathe and no doubt whatsoever that he was going to get what he wants...</p>
<p>Bruce whimpered as Tony shifted so that he was at the side of him, pushing Bruce down onto the couch on his back and straddling him, and the Omega didn't stand a fucking chance, with Tony now lying on top of him and grinding himself against him, pressing their crotches together and Bruce's head was spinning, as he mewled into Tony's mouth and threaded his hands through his hair.</p>
<p>Bruce was panting slightly when Tony finally pulled back, and his eyes were edged with just faintest tinge of green as his other half sat up and took notice of what was going on, and Bruce mentally shook his head at his alter ego and tried to convey that there was absolutely no need whatsoever for him to be coming out right now... He figured the Hulk must have got the message because, although he didn't retreat back into their mind, he didn't actually try and get out either, which Bruce counted as a win. It was a bit weird, making out with Tony while the Other Guy was watching, but Bruce figured he could deal with it, if it meant they wouldn't be inconveniently interrupted by his big green gate grasher...</p>
<p>Bruce let out a choked yowl when Tony suddenly swallowed him down, taking him all the way to the back of his throat and curling his tongue round his shaft as he swallowed around the head of him and suckled at the base, and Bruce's fingers were curled tightly into Tony's hair as his friend sucked him off. Tony was really fucking good at this, and Bruce had wonder who he'd been practicing on... Probably Loki, or Clint, he would imagine but whatever the case Tony was a fucking expert at sucking dick and Bruce was starting to feel damp down in between his legs... Oh fuck!</p>
<p>The Omega whimpered and flushed profusely when Tony's hand slid down to skirt his fingers over his hole, and the older genius made a pleasantly surprised noise in the back of his throat at the feel of the slick that had gathered there. Tony pulled his mouth away from Bruce's dick to scoot down and examine his dripping entrance, and a wide, pleased smirk crossed his face as he ran his fingers through it, before gently probing in with one finger. "Aww, Brucie... You've been holding out on me..." Tony said, as he wriggled his finger a bit inside him and Bruce moaned breathlessly and clutched at Tony's hair, tightly.</p>
<p>"Ah! Tony fuck! I... Think... It's a weird side effect... Of the Radiation..." He managed to get out, before moaning weakly again as Tony slipped another finger into him, teasing over his prostate and making Bruce cry out with pleasure. "Well, I gotta say Brucie, as far as side effects go, I fucking love this one..." Tony said to him as he leaned down to run his tongue over Bruce's rim above his fingers...</p>
<p>Bruce mewled helplessly as Tony's tongue pressed into his ass along with his fingers, and Tony purred happily at the sweet taste of him as he slowly and thoroughly opened him up on his fingers and tongue, slipping a third one in as he began gently thrusting and Bruce moaned weakly at how good it felt. His thighs were trembling by the time Tony finally pulled back and Bruce whined at the loss, only to be shushed by the older male gently as Tony stripped out of his clothes and slithered back up Bruce's body so that he was leaning over him.</p>
<p>Bruce whimpered again as Tony leaned in to kiss him, lifting Bruce's leg up around his waist as he nudged his hard dick against the Omega's dripping hole, and the Alpha grinned as Bruce whined and pushed back against him. "Tony..." The Omega breathed, desperately and Tony nibbled along his jaw as he pressed in, groaning loudly in Bruce's ear as the wet heat surrounded him, and fuck! He had waited a long time to finally be inside Bruce, and it was so much better than he ever could've possibly imagined. "Oh, fuck Bruce..." The Alpha breathed, nuzzling his throat. "Fuck... You feel so good... So worth waiting for..." Tony murmered as he ran his fingers through Bruce's hair and rolled his hips slightly inside him.</p>
<p>Bruce could hardly breathe as Tony entered him and his head was tossed back, exposing his throat to the Alpha and his eyes, though partially closed, were now half green as he lost just a little bit of his grip on the conscious part of his mind, allowing the Hulk to slip through, just a bit, into that space of awareness that usually meant he was about to make an appearance, and Bruce's skin was tinged green in places, though for once he didn't notice. Hulk wasn't trying to get out, and Bruce was too distracted by the wonderful, full feel of Tony's dick inside him to actually be paying any attention to what his big green alter ego was doing, and he was mewling and arching beneath Tony's lean body, fingers curled and gripping his hair as he pushed back into Tony's little rocking movement, encouraging him to give him more, and it felt so, so good!</p>
<p>Tony immediately obliged him, starting up a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts that had Bruce arching and panting beneath him, and Tony couldn't help running his fingers reverently along the side of Bruce's jaw as he gazed down at him. "God... You're beautiful like this, Brucie..." He whispered, awestruck as he traced his fingers lightly over Bruce's green tinged skin. He was definitely going to point out to Bruce after that he had been right about him being able to share space with the Hulk and not shift, as that was what was clearly happening now, although he didn't think that Bruce had realised it, and maybe that was the key...? Getting him relaxed enough for the Other Guy to come to the fore, but not feel the need to actually come out...</p>
<p>Bruce was simply lost to the pleasure as Tony fucked him, steadily, deeply, and the Physicist couldn't hold back his burgeoning orgasm when Tony's cock hit his prostate on a particularly hard deep thrust in, and the Omega cried out brokenly as he suddenly came, hard around Tony's thick cock, and the Alpha shouted in pleasure at the feel of Bruce's slick walls tightening around him, and he bit bown hard into Bruce's throat as his own release was suddenly dragged out of him by the glorious feel of his gorgeous little Omega falling apart around and under him...</p>
<p>Bruce keened brokenly as Tony bit down into his throat and marked him, his hot release flooding his insides and the Omega clung to his Alpha, desperately as Tony filled him and claimed him, and Tony purred happily as he lapped at the bit of blood from Bruce's throat, which tasted tangy and a bit chemically, due to the radiation, but Tony thought it was one of the sweetest things he'd ever tasted, aside from Bruce himself, and the Alpha nipped at his mates ear as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about the Radiation... I know you keep stuff for that down in your lab..." Tony murmured, knowing that once his brain starting to actually get functioning again that is exactly what Bruce would start freaking out about. "I've been periodically nicking it to inject myself with for a while now, in case this ever actually happened..." The Alpha told him, quietly as he nuzzled his neck. Bruce hummed quietly at that, relaxing even further beneath his beautiful Alpha now that he knew he didn't have to be concerned with Tony accidentally giving himself Radiation poisoning by biting him...</p>
<p>His skin and eyes were still tinged green, and Tony smiled softly at him when he realised that Bruce was almost unconscious beneath him. "Go to sleep, Brucie..." Tony told him, fondly. "I'll still be here when you wake up..." The Alpha promised him, with a soft smile. Bruce mumbled quietly as he wrapped his arms and legs around Tony, nuzzling into his neck as he mumbled something that sounded like "M'kay Alpha..." Before suddenly dropping right out into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>